


Dick Jokes & Penis Games

by Arosonny (Lil_Hal)



Category: Hamilton - Miranda, In the Heights - Miranda
Genre: Idk what else to expect from this fic atm so we'll take this ride together, M/M, Modern AU, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-07-16 14:28:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7271929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lil_Hal/pseuds/Arosonny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Graffiti Pete and his best friend Sonny de la Vega decide to play games in the library. Aaron Burr, local student at Columbia, does not appreciate it very much.<br/>--<br/>Modern AU, set in New York City. Sonny and Aaron are nineteen years old and Pete is twenty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dick Jokes & Penis Games

**Author's Note:**

> So one day my spouse and I were talking about a modern AU from a rp that we're both in. They'd just joined as Pete. However, Sonny at the moment had been dating Veronica Sawyer, and they were like "Okay, well who else is single so my son doesn't have to be lonely?" I looked at the cast of characters and I said, "Aaron Burr." We both laughed, like "yeah, right."
> 
> It's been two months since then and I'm writing fic for them. Who's laughing now?

“Penis.”  
“Penis.”  
“Penis!” 

Aaron Burr had been listening to the repetition of the word for what felt like the past half-hour. He was sitting at one of the desks in the library, trying to study for his Chemistry final next week. However, he knew from the moment that two other kids (college students? They were his age) took seats nearby, it would be harder to focus than he’d planned. Burr knew not to stare, so he’d only glanced at them when turning his head to seemingly just look around, catching the two in the corner of his eye. 

They were both wearing cheap-looking hoodies and snapbacks, and one of them had scooted his chair right up close to the other’s; that didn’t keep them from being loud, however. They seemed to have no sense of volume, and while at first they were exclusively interacting in Spanish (which was easy for Burr to block out because he didn’t understand the language and couldn’t eavesdrop even if he wanted to), they switched to English when one of them said “Hey, yo, we should play a game.”

Burr had let out a small sigh when he’d heard that, knowing that these two clearly weren’t in the library to study, and so whatever “game” they were going to play was probably going to be at least mildly disruptive. They seemed like the type who could turn a nice, quiet game of chess into something loud. His bad feeling toward this game only grew when they suddenly became very hushed, and with a quick sideways glance, Burr noticed that they were leaning close to whisper to each other.

Okay. Maybe they realized they’re being loud--

“Penis.”

It was tiny, sounding somewhat choked out as if the person saying it wasn’t very sure of himself, and it was accompanied by a couple of giggles.

Oh, great. They’re playing the goddamned penis game.

Burr rolled his eyes, but decided to wait it out instead of moving to another section of the library; he knew that this game could totally get them kicked out of the library once they got loud enough to be super disruptive, and he wanted to watch. Plus, this was his spot of the library. He always came over here and sat here. He wasn’t going to let a rowdy pair of young adults make him move.

He turned back to his studying, chewing his lip as he highlighted a specific portion of his notes, distantly listening to the hushed whispers of “penis,” which were increasing in volume at a tragically minimal pace. Minutes were passing, and they seemed to have found the unique ability to be just barely louder than the other. Burr constantly found himself just sitting and staring at his notes, biting down on his lip as he concentrated on listening to their stupid game drag on. 

For some ungodly reason, they even seemed to think it was hilarious. They weren’t bored of it at all. Each time the word was repeated, it was accompanied with giggles. How immature did you have to be to laugh at “penis” literally every time it’s been said for the past fifteen fucking minutes? 

The increase in volume seemed to shrink so much that they were practically at a halt now. One of them would say “penis!” in a very hushed shout, and the other would repeat the word just as loud. It was insanely annoying. Burr couldn’t get any work done if they continued like this. He just wanted the game to end, now. Someone get bored of it, or something. Clearly, the wait for them to get kicked out was going to take an eternity. 

Burr was only distantly aware of his agitation until he suddenly snapped, all of his impatience boiling over at the next set of repetition and giggles, and he listened to one of them take a breath for their turn before sucking in his own breath to interrupt--

**“PENIS!”**

\--If they weren’t going to have the balls to actually say it out loud, then dammit. Burr could at least fucking win the game so he wouldn’t have to listen to them anymore. 

The moments following Burr’s outburst were dead silent. He let out a very audible sigh, straightened his shoulders, and turned back to his notes. There. The game was over. He could focus. 

The silence only lasted a minute, because (and Burr cursed himself for not anticipating this considering their flurries of giggles at every attempt they’d made for their shitty “game”) the two boys simultaneously burst into laughter; it started with little snorts before escalating to howling laughter.

Burr felt his face burn in annoyance and slight embarrassment, but he refused to look back at the two, instead just continuing to study like he’d been trying to. He was so focused, in fact, that when one of the librarians touched his shoulder, he jumped in his seat. 

“Wh--sorry, what?” Burr looked up at the stern man staring down at him. 

“Your behavior has disturbed multiple people trying to enjoy the peaceful atmosphere of the library. I must ask that you leave.”

“I didn’t--”

“Sir.”

Burr bit down hard on his lip, mumbling an “Alright, sorry,” and began packing his things. He turned to send a glare the way of the two rambunctious boys and spotted the librarian talking to them, too. They looked embarrassed in the unapologetic way that most immature kids and young adults do, faces red and eyes wide, but mouths twitching into smiles or short bursts of giggles still escaping. Ugh. 

Neither of them were looking at Burr at the moment, so his glare went unnoticed. He sighed and slung his bag across his shoulder before heading towards the doors of the library, refusing to give them any more consideration. They’d ruined his afternoon enough. He’d just forget about them, find another place to study, and move on with his life. He’d make an A on his Chemistry final, while they were spending all their time making dick jokes and fucking around. He’d go to law school while they would be working at like, McDonald’s or something.

Burr stood in front of the library, pulling his phone out of his pocket to look for a new spot to study. He’d been in New York City for nearly an entire school year now, having transferred from Princeton to Columbia for his sophomore year of college, but he hadn’t really gotten familiar with anything around. He had a pretty regular schedule and routine that he rarely strayed from, so he’d never needed anywhere other than the library to study. 

“Hey, yo, um...” 

When he heard the familiar voice behind him, Burr turned to see the two guys who had been disruptive in the library. The one speaking, who was slightly taller than his friend and had wide, light eyes, was chewing his lip and looking incredibly awkward. His friend wasn’t even looking at Burr, instead glancing out over at the streets, as if something interesting were happening there.

The guy continued, burying his hands in the pockets of his over-sized, baggy pants. “We didn’t mean to get ya kicked out of the library, um, we were just tryna have a little fun and I know it was like, hella rude of us.”

Hella rude indeed. Burr adjusted his bag’s strap on his shoulder. “Okay.”

The guy glanced back at his friend, who was still avoiding looking at them as if his life depended on it, and hesitated. “So yeah. Me and Sonny here, we’re mad sorry about that. Were you trying to study?”

“Yes.” 

The friend--Sonny, apparently--made the mistake of finally daring to make eye contact with Burr, who gave him a hard look. Sonny turned his gaze to the ground, scuffing his feet, keeping quiet while his friend kept talking. 

“Well, I dunno if you’re, uh, familiar with everything around here or not, but I know of a nice coffee shop that you could continue to study at... Uh. If you’re interested.”

Well, it wasn’t like Burr did know of any place that would be quiet and nice enough for him to be able to focus. He knew his dorm definitely wasn’t; while his roommate, Alexander, liked to focus on studying as much as Burr did, the people in neighboring dorms certainly didn’t seem to have the same values. Thomas Jefferson couldn’t seem to stop throwing parties for a single night, and when he wasn’t throwing one, he was blasting music at wall-vibrating volume.

“Sure, what’s it called?” Burr swiped his phone’s screen to wake it back up, ready to type the name of the shop into Google Maps and be on his way.

There was about fifteen seconds of awkward eye contact, with the guy just staring at Burr with his mouth hanging slightly open and Burr staring back expectantly.

“Shiiit. The fuck was it called?” He turned to Sonny, nudging him in the ribs. “Yo, you know the name of the coffee shop?”

Sonny frowned. “Starbucks?” 

“No, it’s like, a small coffee shop. Real private and shit, it’s like, hella peaceful.”

“Man, you know the only coffee I ever get is from the bodega.”

“You ain’t never pay attention to any of the shops ‘round here?”

“No and if you don’t remember the name of the place, you ain’t be paying attention either, soooo...”

Burr watched the two interact, his phone’s screen dimming and then turning black again as he was kept waiting for one of them to come up with the name of the place. After another minute, he just let out a small sigh.

“It’s alright. I can find somewhere.”

Apparently, that wasn’t acceptable. “No, no, no, man, I gotta make this up to you, I’m gonna find it for you.” The guy, whose name Burr still hadn’t managed to catch, tapped his foot as he tried to come up with the name of it. “Eh... Whatever. I know where it is. Like, it’s on a corner--I’ll have to take you. That a’ight?”

“Um.” Burr looked down at his phone for a moment, then slid it into his pocket. “Okay.”

“Cool! Cool. Me and Sonny will make sure you don’t get run over on the way.” A short laugh, as if he was trying to be funny. “I’m Pete, by the way.”

“Aaron Burr.”

“Okay, Aaron, right this way!” Pete pointed to the right and grabbed Sonny’s hand, leading down the street and glancing back to make sure Burr was following. He smiled with a flash of white teeth, looking forward and around at his surroundings. Burr traipsed a few steps behind them, listening as they began some exchange in Spanish again. Sonny nudged Pete with his shoulder, which got a response of “Shut up, man!” and a small shove back.

Well, the two friends were at least having fun with each other. Burr watched them as he walked, perfectly content with being ignored. They’d just take him to the coffee shop and then their duties to make up for getting him kicked out would be over with. They could all move on with their lives. Pete and Sonny could go back to their dick jokes and Burr could go back to studying.

Aaron’s hopes sank a little when Pete turned to him all of a sudden, waving at him to walk faster and keep his pace up with theirs. “It’ll take a quick sec to get there, so you should tell us about yourself, Aaron! What were you studying for?”

“Chemistry.”

“Ooo, are you gonna be a doctor?” Pete exchanged a glance with Sonny when his friend nudged him in the side with his elbow.

“No, I’m a Pre-Law student right now.”

“Oh, shit! So you’re like, mad smart.”

“Sure.” Burr snorted; he knew he was definitely smart, and he wasn’t one to be overtly humble, so he didn’t deny it. 

“Where’re you going?” Sonny asked--the first time he’d spoken directly to Burr.

“Columbia.”

That definitely impressed them. 

“Damn! You’re a genius!” Pete said this in awe and raised his eyebrows. Sonny gave Burr a more considerable glance, looking him over as if he was thinking so that’s how real-life geniuses dress. In pea-coats and scarves in the middle of spring.

Well. He certainly wasn’t going to object to being called a genius, either. Burr gave a small shrug. “Sure.” 

“Awesome, well, Aaron, I think... That’s the coffee shop over there!” Pete pointed down the street to a little store on the corner. He picked up his pace a little, pulling Sonny along since they were still holding hands. (Were they boyfriends?) Burr sighed to himself and sped up as well to keep up with the two.

“I think I can make it the rest of the way,” Burr said after only a moment or two of hesitation; he really didn’t need them to walk him the rest of the way. He was close to having his nice, quiet studying time, and he wanted to get that started as soon as he could.

He nearly groaned when Pete turned to him, slightly alarmed, and protested. “Nah man! I still feel really bad about the library thing. Let me get you a coffee and then we’ll be on our way.”

“Let us,” Sonny corrected, before asking him something in Spanish. Pete dug his hands into his pockets and tried to discreetly show off a very small wad of dollar bills.

Burr wasn’t particularly excited to be treated to coffee. He could afford his own just fine, didn’t mind so much standing in line, and knew his own order without a chance of messing it up. “It’s fine, taking me here was enough. You don’t have to buy anything for me.”

“C’mon man, let me do this for you. Ease my, uh, conscience or somethin’.” Pete looked to Sonny for support, who nodded emphatically.

“Yeah! We’ll pay for your coffee and then we’ll leave you alone.”

They better leave me alone. Burr sighed in resignation. “Alright.”

“Nice!” Pete stopped them at the corner, turning to open the door to the shop, tugging Sonny in with him with Burr following. 

A little bell rang as the three entered. A barista was at the counter, which held a selection of pastries. The shop had a bunch of tables and was practically devoid of customers at the moment. It smelled like coffee and bread. Okay, so at least Pete did manage to take him to a nice place. Burr could totally study here.

Pete asked Burr for his coffee order, skipping over to the counter when he got it. Burr took a sat at a table near the window, setting up his books for studying. Sonny stood by Burr’s seat, peering out the window for a moment before speaking up.

“Shit--hey, I totally forgot my cell phone back at my house and I promised I’d call my cousin around now if I wasn’t back at his bodega shop. He’s like, mad protective. Can I borrow your phone?”

Great, now he’d have to wait for Sonny to finish talking to his cousin, even if he got his coffee from Pete. Hopefully it wouldn’t take very long. Burr pulled his phone out of his pocket, offering it over to Sonny.

“Thanks, man.” Sonny took the phone, looking and tapping at the screen for like, an entire minute before finally putting it to his ear to talk. 

Burr was going to listen in on the conversation (so he was a shameless eavesdropper; it made getting to know things about people that much easier), but Pete arrived with his coffee. 

“Here you go!” He set the cup down carefully on the table, next to Burr’s notes. “I hope it’s alright. Sorry again, for the whole... Library thing.”

“It’s fine,” Burr replied--whether it was fine or not didn’t actually matter. He’d completely moved on, and all he wanted to do at this point was study. “Thank you for the coffee.”

“Ain’t nothin--yo, Sonny! What’re you doing?”

Sonny jumped a little, ceasing the string of Spanish he’d been speaking into the phone, and ended the call. “Uh, nothing. Just checking up with Navi...you know.”  
“A’ight...you ready to go?” Pete glanced at Burr, his demeanor somewhat shifting to uncomfortable. Why? Burr had no idea, but it was pretty obvious that Pete was ready to leave now. Thank god.

“Sure, sure.” Sonny handed Burr’s phone back to him. “Thanks, Aaron. Uh--nice meeting you, yo! C’mon, Pete.”

Sonny grabbed Pete’s arm and Burr watched as they headed back to the door of the shop. Right before they exited, Sonny slid his hand into Pete’s pocket, pulling out his friend’s cell phone. Then they were out the door.

Alright. Nice. Finally some peace and quiet. Burr leaned over his notes, digging in his bag for the highlighter. 

It wasn’t but a few minutes before his phone buzzed on the table; Burr ignored it initially, but then it continued to buzz. He reached for his phone, wondering who was spamming him with texts. Alexander knew better than to do that with upcoming finals, and Burr rarely gave out his number to anyone. 

The number was unfamiliar. He opened the messages to see what whoever it was wanted from him.

Unknown Number: this is sonny on petes phone. i got your number, sorry. anyway pete thinks youre cute  
Unknown Number: NO I don’t wtf...  
Unknown Number: wait, i mean you ARE cute but  
Unknown Number: Adios

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave comments if you have any thoughts or opinions at all. I need validation to write. If you want to see where this is going, let me know. Thanks!


End file.
